The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Vehicle center console assemblies often provide a dual purpose. First, they provide a storage compartment for small or delicate objects. Second, when closed they may function as an armrest for the driver and front seat passengers. Split console lids provide an added benefit in that if one of the front seat occupants wants to access the storage compartment, this can be accomplished by opening one half of the cover, while the other half can remain closed if it is being used as an armrest by another occupant. In certain instances, however, it may be desirable to provide continuous access to the storage compartment, while at the same time still have an available armrest for use. In most instances with a split center console, when the side is in the open state, that side is raised so high that it can no longer function as an armrest.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved center console assembly. Specifically, it would be beneficial to have a console assembly that can function as an armrest while in an open position as well as in the closed position.